The Evolution King
by Hero-100
Summary: Hadrian "Harry" James Potter has always had potential to become powerful. And power he will get. On the night of his seventh birthday, he receives some unexpected visits and gifts. He is given a task in which he vows to complete and thus his journey to evolution begins as The Evolution King. MASSIVE CROSSOVER!


**Title: **

_The Evolution King_

**Summary: **

_Hadrian "Harry" James Potter has always had potential to become powerful. And power he will get. On the night of his seventh birthday, he receives some unexpected visits and gifts. He is given a task in which he vows to complete and thus his journey to evolution begins as The Evolution King._

**Disclaimer:**

_Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. All Original Characters belong to myself. Transformers belongs to Hasbro. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba. Bleach belongs to Masashi Sogo. Hellsing belongs Kouta Hirano. Devil May Cry belongs to Shin Itagaki. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Code Geass belongs to Ichirō Ōkouchi__. Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) belongs to Yana Toboso. And Prototype belongs to Radical Entertainment._

_**Chapter One: Introduction - Part One**_

Lilith "Lily" Marie Evans is a beautiful twenty-one-year-old woman with a tomboy attitude and personality. Her hair is a silky crimson color that looks like blood falling down to her mid-back. She has the greenest and brightest almond-shaped eyes in the world and they alone would make anyone fall in love with Lily. Her skin is smooth and fair making her hair and eyes stand out even more. Her face and body is thin but very healthy looking. Lily's voice is like wind chimes singing within a light summer breeze. She also has nice curves, a button nose, full lips, high cheek bones and she has an aura that says: "You punch me and I punch back but if you don't, then all is cool." Lily hates skirts, dresses, high-heels and make-up and prefers sports, pants, running shoes, reading and getting dirty. Lily is currently nine months pregnant so her stomache is big and round. It's about a week before the baby is due and so her husband, Jameson "James" Charles Potter, after requesting some time off, is off work for said week to spend time with his family.

James is a handsome man and absolutely loves his wife and unborn child. His inky black hair is always a birds nest even when gelled down and brushed. His wide, slightly slanted, light brown eyes are always glinting in the light and filled with laughter and mischievousness. From working and playing a famous sport named Quidditch often, his skin has a light tan on it. His round face, eyes and hair gives James a boyish charm but his swimmer-like build (complete with broad shoulders and light but tight muscles), his skin tone and his deep voice that gives any woman chills gives him that rouge-ish look. Together you get one very sexy man. He is proud of being a soon-to-be father and loves to just sit with Lily in front of the fire place on a cold summer night and feel his soon-to-be child kick against his hand. Lily and James agreed to keep the child's gender a secret so as to not ruin the surprise. They couple decide to get both boy and girl things for the child and if it's a boy, then they can always donate the stuff or give to a family friend. If it's a girl, then the same will happen with the boy stuff.

at four O'clock in the afternoon on the day of July 30th, 1980, Lily's water broke and was rushed to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries or St. Mungo's for short. Yes, you heard right. Magic. Both James and Lily have magic. Let's explain this shall we. There is a whole other world hidden from regular people who don't have an ounce of magic except for the amount to keep them alive. You see, everything has magic including electricity which doesn't go good with raw magic and for a good reason. Every living being has a magical core since magic is what keeps you alive. There are five classification in the Magical World: Muggles (non-magical people), Muggle-Borns (a Witch and/or Wizard born to Muggles), Half-Bloods (A Magical Person with a parent of muggle heritage), Pure-Bloods (A Magic-User who had to come from two Pure-Blood parents. The parents also had to of come from two Pure-Blood parents on both side) and Squibs (a Non-Magical person born from two Magical Parents). The first magic user was Myrddin Emrys, otherwise known as Merlin Ambrosius or just Merlin, who was born nearly one thousand years ago. Just before Merlin died, he used every ounce of magic in his core to hide the magical world from the Muggles and to erase the memories of his teachings from them. The Magical World was born that day.

Anyway, back to Lily and James. After eight hours of labor, on the stroke of midnight, Hadrian "Harry" James Potter was born. After fixing James' broken and mauled hand and cleaning up Lily, they were given their newborn son. Lily and James looked in awe at the sight of their son. Hadrian's paper white skin that looked somewhat unnatural but still looked healthy and his inky black hair that seems to shine and suck all the light around it at the same time brought out the most beautiful eyes ever seen in history. They looked like a circular rainbow mixed in with the color wheel. His eyes had every color you could name and ever imagine and some colors that people didn't even know existed or couldn't name. Power radiated and practically seeped from his form causing his eyes to glow slightly and a slight breeze to circle him.

Unfortunately, Albus Dumbledore decided to interupt the beautiful moment. Albus Dumbledore is a powerful man in the Wizarding World, being the Leader of the Light and is the Head Master of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, the best and most powerful school in Europe. Although powerful, he is old as nobody is immortal. His waist-length beard and his mid-back length hair is a pure snowy white. His face is wrinkled with laugh lines and his bright blue eyes are at their usual twinkle. He is wearing brightly colored robes that would hurt your eyes or possibly make you go blind if you looked at them too long and a matching wizarding hat. When Little Hadrian saw Albus, he started to cry and scream like the Saten's Bloody Hound Dogs were chasing him and nipping at his heels. Everybody in the room covered their ears as well as everyone in the rooms next to the newest family of three. Albus quickly cast a silencing charm before his ears started to bleed and everyone sighed in relief.

"Well, that was unexpected." Dumbledore sighed as the ringing stopped in his ears.

"Yes, it was, wasn't it?" James sighed as well. "Anyway, why are you here Dumbledore?"

"I came to see Little Hadrian. I also came to talk with you and Lily about something very important. It's about a Prophecy that was told to me just this morning." Dumbledore explained.

James felt a feeling of dread fall into the pit of his stomache. He knew something was about to go wrong for his family. Hadrian had finally calmed down as Lily started to feed him the hospital's baby formula. James sat down in a chair beside his wife's bed and Dumbledore transfigured one and sat down as well.

"Do you know Sybill Trelawney?" Dumbledore asked with his usual grandfatherly voice and twinkling eyes.

James looked confused as he said, "yeah, she's Cassandra Trelawney Great, Great Granddaughter but rumors have said that she's a fake in seer ability. What does she have anything to do with this?"

"Well, today she and I had a meeting to see if she had what it takes for the Divination position as Professor. I was just about to leave as I, too, thought she was a fake but her eyes glassed over and face went blank. Signs for a seer having a vision. She told me a very curious Prophecy." Dumbledore explained, "It said: _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'_"

The heavy feeling of dread just multiplied in James' stomache. "Then why did you come here?"

"I believe that Hadrian Potter is the boy in the Prophecy." Dumbledore said with a solemn tone and face as he dropped the bomb.

James sat very still in his chair. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He looked at his sleeping wife and son and sighed while rubbing his face in weariness.

He looked at Dumbledore and asked, "what do we do now?"


End file.
